Come Back to Me Brother: sequel to Dragon's Power
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The third installment of my Ninjago story!


**Hello my diamond swordians, here is part three of my Ninjago fanfiction story! There are some things I need to fill in before I continue: Dr. Julien adopted Amber at the beginning of Dragon's Power (I forgot to mention it) and the songs she sings are: You'll Be in My Heart, Missing, and Galactic Battles. NOW you can read, enjoy!**

A month has passed by since Zane sacrificed himself. Amber had placed his "Soul Gem" in the heart of Zane's stone statue. She wanted to make sure that no one got ahold of it, 'No one touches my brother' she thought. She didn't talk the rest of the day, and the ninja tried to talk to her. Jay even made a sandwich for her, and she eventually ate it. Eventually, Amber came out of her solitude, and offered the ninja to get some coffee, and she felt better after that. This is where she is now.

At Dareth's Mojo Dojo, Amber was getting a lesson from everyone. "Okay Amber, I know that you like to use your tail spikes as weapons but you need to learn to fight with fists and kicks," Cole said. Even though he liked the weapon Amber turned her tail into. She had strapped on sharp metal spikes over her dull dragon spikes. She can decapitate someone with one slice. Amber was crouching on the ground, focusing, until Dareth dropped from a banister as a sneak attack. Amber jumped out of the way and Dareth landed hard on the ground. "Oof, Amber I dareth you to spar with me," He moaned. "Fine, Dareth." He got up from the ground and got in this wolf pose, Amber face palmed. She held her tail out and stuck her sharp tail spikes out and growled. "Hey come on, no weapons!" Dareth complained. Amber sighed and smoothed her spikes down, then growled again.

Dareth leapt in front of Amber and performed his animal moves, "The tiger, RAAAWR! The wolf, HOOOOWWWWLLLL! The python, HHHHHISSSSSSSSS…" Amber face palmed again. She stood with her hands on her hips and used her tail to grab Dareth's ankle. Dareth gulped hard. She slammed him into the ground and threw him into a punching bag. "Okay…you win," Dareth moaned falling down. Amber blew on her tail like a gun and smiled. Kai came into the room, with Jay and Lloyd. "I trust the training is going well?" he asked Cole and Amber. Jay saw Dareth lying on the ground "Is that the answer to your question?" Kai laughed and walked over to Amber. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Its 82 degrees and the sun is shining, go ahead." Amber smiled and jumped out the window.

She sang "And if I bleed, I'll bleed. _Knowing you don't care. If I sleep, just to dream of you, awake without you there!"_ Her back glowed with a golden light, and golden strings bloomed out of it. They linked together and made two big gold wings. "Like my new trick?" She turned to everyone. Everyone had wide eyes, and Jay passed out on the floor. "Pff…whatever, come on Cole were going for a ride!" Amber got down on all fours, and a scooter like handle sprang from her back armor. Cole nervously stood on Amber's back and held the handle tight. "This doesn't look awkward, does it?" He asked. "Of course it does, let's go!" Amber and Cole flew into the air, Cole holding on for dear life and yelling. "You scream like a girl," Amber taunted. Cole smacked her on the back of the head.

Amber took Cole to Birchwood Forest, where she landed next to a large tree. 'What are we doing her?" Cole asked jumping off Amber's back, feeling awkward. "Well, dad wanted me to come home. So I figured I'd drag you along." Cole frowned. Amber rolled her eyes and dragged Cole into the tree house his arm. "Dad, I'm home and brought Cole against his will!" "And she's not kidding!" Cole yelled. He broke free and tried to run away, but Amber tripped him and he fell down the stairs. "Why- are- there- so- many- stairs!?" Amber grabbed him by the back of his suit with her tail. He was three inches from face planting the wooden floor. Cole gave her a death glare as she laughed.

"Anyway dad, you needed me?" Amber asked her theoretical father. Dr. Julien turned around and Amber saw the Garmadons and Sensei Wu with him. "What's going on?" Cole asked. "We've been researching something for the past few days, Amber. Something that is very important to you." She jerked away from Lloyd and her smile faded "Zane," she said under her breath. "Yes, there might be possible way to bring him back to this realm," Sensei said. Amber and Cole's eyes widened, "There is!?" they said in unison. "We said maybe, we're not sure," Garmadon said. "Shut your mouth Garmadork! What have you found out so far?" Amber said putting her hand in front of the former dark lord. "All we know is that we need Zane's soul gem, the Temple of Light…and you," Dr. Julien said. "What!? Why am I- what!?" "Amber and Cole, bring the others here at once!" Sensei ordered. The two ninja jumped and exited the tree house.

"Come on guys! This way!" Amber yelled with Cole on her back and the others in the Ultra Sonic Radar. "Jeez, slow down Amber!" Jay said. "We don't have time! Zane's existence is hanging in the balance!" "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Jay started to freak out. Amber face palmed and continued towards her tree house. Amber retracted her wings and landed on the ground, causing snowflakes to flurry around her. "Whoa, this girls serious," Cole moaned. His landing didn't go so well. Amber flung the tree door open, and called "Dad, Sensei, Misako, Lloyd, Garmadork! I brought everyone!" They came running up the stairs and Amber jumped onto Cole's shoulders, making him lose balance a little. "Get off me!" he yelled swatting at the girl. "No! Sitting on someone's shoulders…makes me comfortable, and someone I care about used to let me do this…" Cole panicked a little bit, not wanting to make the dragon girl feel bad. "Oh-no, stay up there, I don't mind!" Kai face palmed.

"So, what have you guys found out so far?" Jay asked. "Well, as you know, Zane sacrificed himself to save Amber" Misako noticed Amber look down. "And after using all of his life force, he ascended into the Elemental Heavens, a different realm that can only be accessed by a special power that only two people can have." "W-what power would that be?" Amber said trying to hide tears in her eyes. "Well, it's called the Destiny Bond. If two people have a powerful love for each other, a true friendship, they can harness that love and turn it into powers. Amber, we all know for a fact that you and Zane were inseparable. Dr. Julien even adopted you so he could be your official brother, your official best friend. The bond strengthened even more when you both realized how different you were from everyone else. What with you being part dragon and your lioness like personality, and Zane being a nindroid and…awkward. You had a bond that could not be broken, literally."

"Okay, that covers none of my question really," Amber interrupted. Sensei bonked her on the head with his bamboo stick. "Anyway, your bond turned into pure energy, and formed the Destiny Bond. That's how you could Sight Share. But there is one thing that doesn't make sense…" "Why I let him die instead of me?" Amber said, burying her head into Cole's shoulder. "Actually, yes. When someone part of a Destiny Bond passes away, the other member is supposed to die too." "Maybe Zane used all of his powers to prevent that from happening. He might have known what would happen, so he broke the Destiny Bond himself, causing him to die," Dr. Julien intended. "He has a point, whoever breaks a Destiny Bond will die," Sensei finally finished and took a deep breath. "So, how do we bring him back?" Jay asked. "We have to go to the Temple of Light first," Misako said. "I'll get the dragon!" Lloyd said, running away. "But, the Ultra Dragon can't carry us all and we need everyone to come," Kai pointed out. Amber jumped into the air, and sang a small melody (Relic Song). And her golden wings sprouted from her back, "I'll fly on my own, thank you."

Everyone was on the Ultra Dragon, flying to the Dark Island. Amber trailed over, grasping lightly onto Zane's soul gem. 'I will get you back…brother' she thought. The white mist in the gem shifted, as if it was reacting to her thoughts. She smiled, and raised her head, felling the sun beams and small breeze. "We are almost at the Dark Island!" Sensei announced. Amber flew ahead and saw the island in range. "Over there!" she called, and dived down. She located the Temple of Light on top of the mountain. "I found the temple! Follow me!" she bolted for the temple, but before she crashed, she flapped her wings hard causing dirt to fly everywhere. She elegantly landed on a rock, and the Ultra Dragon came beside her.

"So what now Misako?" Amber asked sitting down. "Um, well…I don't quite know. This is the part we couldn't understand." Amber grabbed a scroll from Misako's tube carrier and opened it. There was the temple graph, with the elemental square. There was a music note in the center, and a blue sphere above it. Amber closed the scroll and ran inside the temple, "Kai, Jay, Cole! Give me you Elemental Blades!" "What? No way!" Kai yelled back. An angry expression formed on Amber's face. She growled and started glowing blue. She ran as fast as lightning, literally, and stole the blades. "HEY!" Jay yelled as Amber ran for the temple. Everyone quickly ran after her, with shocked faces.

Amber gently wedged each blade into the slots. She decided to carry on Zane's spirit by keeping his blade, so she had it with her. After placing the last blade into the slot, she stood in the middle where the dragon symbol was located. She noticed a chandelier looking object above her. She jumped with all her might and grasped it for dear life. There was a small pedestal in the middle of it. Amber cocked her head and held up Zane's soul gem. She made a sad face, and then whispered "Next time you see me, you'll be looking through your nindroid eyes." She placed the gem onto the pedestal and dove to the ground, landing on all fours. "Amber, what are you doing?" Cole yelled. "Bringing my brother back."

_Don't start your crying it will be alright, just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart; yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. _

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other to have true hope. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know…We'll show them together_

_You'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart; I'll be there always...always. _

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always, always and always._

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

Amber took a deep breath, and looked over at her teammates. "Zane and I used to sing that together before he died." "Uh, guys, what the heck is that!?" Jay pointed to a blue light hovering above them. Amber smiled and started to glow the same color. She jumped and fused with the light, making a floating sphere. Nobody noticed, but Sensei was smiling and whispered "The Destiny Bond continues, our stealthy robotic ice brother has returned to us."

Amber was blinded by the light, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Guys, guys!? I'm starting to freak out!" "But why would one 'freak out'?" "Well, I can give you a mile long list on stuff to freak out about…" Amber realized that she was talking to someone. She opened her eyes and looked up slowly to see a blue spiky figure. It can more into focus to reveal itself. "Go on." "Number one, seeing your robotic brother come back from the Elemental Heavens after a month…ZANE!" Leapt at the Nindroid, but a force pushed her away. "Zane, what's going on?" "Amber, I only came here to see you one last time." "What do you mean? You're alive…right?" She began to look worried. "You see my young dragon friend, only one of us can live. I used my share of powers to save you from dying along with me, but where there is there will always be death." "Zane…Zane you can't leave me again. The scroll said that I could bring you back." "You did, but you didn't bring me back to life. You only brought my soul back, not my life." "So, one of us has to die while the other person lives..?" "That is correct." Amber wiped away her tears and did the craziest thing in the world.

She punched through the force keeping her back and grabbed Zane's arm. "Amber, what are you doing?" She didn't answer and started pulling him closer. "Zane, pull!" He nodded and pulled her arm. "Err…I can't hold it much longer!" Amber said. "Do not give up my friend, we shall fight as one!" They pulled as hard as they could until the force dispersed. Zane and Amber were blown back by the force. "Ow, that hurt…Zane?" Amber said getting up. She saw him in the distance, lying on the ground. "Zane!" she summoned her wings and flew over to the downed nindroid. "Amber, you must leave at once…" he managed to say. "Why, is something wrong?" "The Element God is coming to take us way!" "I'm not leaving you here;" she grabbed him "I'm not going to lose you again!" "Amber, what's your favorite line of 'You'll Be in My Heart?'" "When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on…" She understood what he was trying to tell her.

"What's your favorite line?" "I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more…" He understood what she was trying to tell him "And I plan to keep that promise." He got up and grabbed Amber by the shoulders "Run as fast as you can." She nodded and started running alongside him. "Why do we have to do this?" She asked panting. "So the Elemental God won't find us here, just run until we escape the Destiny Orb!" "How exactly do you know all this?" "Am I the only one who listens to Sensei?" "Am I the only one who listens to you?" "That seems probable." They kept running and running, but nothing happened. "Okay, I'm tired of this nonsense." She summoned her golden wings and fly into the sky. She dived down and grabbed Zane's kimono collar. "Hold on tight, we're going for ride!" "Stop right there!" Amber was startled by the sudden booming voice and fell to the ground. "The Elemental God…" Zane whispered.

An elderly man appeared in front of them, he had a bamboo hat and stick like Sensei Wu. Amber quickly took shelter behind Zane in fear. "So, this is the young one that you have shared your Destiny Bond with," he spoke. Zane gestured Amber to show herself, she slowly crawled out from behind the nindroid. "For the record, I'm completely terrified right now," she said to him. "Amber Julien, master of music," the man said walking towards her. "May I ask who you are?" she asked nervously. "I, my dear, am Shang Jitzu the first spinjitzu master." "He's the one who took me to the Elemental Heavens," Zane said stepping in. "And I'm afraid that it is time to go there again, Zane." "What?" Amber said jerking her head towards Zane "You're leaving again? That's not possible; you didn't say anything about this!" "I am sorry this is why I didn't want him to find you before you escaped." "Zane, you promised!" "I'm sorry young one, but Zane is coming with me." "Then let me go with him!" Amber, are you insane?" "What was your first clue?" "Very well, if you use your elemental powers of music to persuade me, I will take you with us." "Alright, I've been working on a new piece.

_Sometimes it's hard to know which way you're supposed to go. But deep inside, you know you're strong. If you follow your heart you can't be wrong. Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny. But when you find the path that's true, you know that's the one for you._

_Stand up, for what is right. Be brave, get ready to fight. Hold on, we're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, complete the quest we've begun. We will win the battle._

_The time is now, the games begun. Together we will fight as one. Each of us, in our own way, will make the world a better place._

_Stand up, for what is right. Be brave, get ready to fight_. _Hold on, we're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, complete the quest we've begun. We will win the battle._

_Just when it seems like you are lost and all alone. You will find the courage and strength to carry on. And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay. Cause your friends are there for you, reaching out to pull you through._

_Stand up, for what is right. Be brave, get ready to fight. Hold on, we're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, complete the quest we've begun. We will win the battle!_

"I can see that you have mastered your elemental power." "What was your first clue?" "Okay, you can come to the Elemental Heavens." "Yes! This is so awesome…wait," "What is it Amber?" "Zane, what about…dad?" Zane's eyes widened. "I…I don't know…" "We can't just leave him! He'll be heartbroken! Shang, is there any way that we can see our father before leaving?" Amber asked. "I suppose I can condense you into light beings so you can communicate with the outside world." "Then let there be light!" Amber explained "…No" Zane interrupted. "What?" "I can't bear to look at father's face as his two children leave him; we need to tell him like I did before." Amber shuddered, and closed her eyes "I can't believe I'm about to die." Zane grabbed her shoulder "But you have me, so you're not alone."

"We have to do something; she's been in there for hours!" Cole yelled. Jay was having a panic attack, worrying for his dragon sister "What if she never comes out and she'll be stuck in there forever and she'll die from hunger and we'll never see Zane again or Amber and then we'll be two ninja short and that makes us vulnerable for attacks and there will no one around to break the silence with an insult or a dragon fart and…and…" "Jay, calm down!" Kai said shaking him. "*pant* okay…okay…I'm good now, just stop shaking me!" Kai dropped Jay onto the floor. "Hey, look!" Lloyd said pointing to the ball of light. It was slowly hovering down, slowly engulfing then inside.

"What's happening?" Garmadon asked. "Uh, were being swallowed by a giant ball of light, duh" Kai slapped Jay on the back of the head. "Wait, this looks familiar…" Misako started. "Hey, the light's going away," Cole pointed out. The light disappeared, and they found themselves in a pitch black room. Then a small orb of white/blue/purple slowly floated towards Lloyd. He grabbed it and it formed into a blue gem with a white and purple mist inside. "No…no…not again…no" Lloyd said falling to his knees. "So, that gem contains Amber and Zane?" Dr. Julien asked. "Correct, unfortunately" the black faded away "come everyone, let's go home…" Kai, Jay, and Cole were trying to hide the tears they had in their eyes as they walked behind everyone.

"Zane…where are we?" Amber asked. "Uh, let me just say…welcome to the Elemental Heavens."


End file.
